


Puppy

by steponmeasra



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Collars, D/s, Degradation, F/M, Face Slapping, Hard Lemon, Humiliation, Masturbation, Puppy Play, Ruined Orgasms, Smut, Watersports, d/s dynamics, leash training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steponmeasra/pseuds/steponmeasra
Summary: Julian x F! Reader/Mistress — This bratty attitude is new. Your submissive, Julian, seems to have forgotten exactly who he belongs to; it's time he's reminded exactly who owns him and his pleasure (or pain).
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say FILTH? Honestly... this just inspired me... Ty for this baby ❤️ (I’ve never written this particular um Topic before so pls be kind lol)
> 
> Soundtrack: "This Shit Will Fuck You Up" by Combichrist ❤️
> 
> Disclaimer: All boundaries have been discussed and okayed ahead of time by all parties involved.

"You're in rare form tonight, my sweet," you coo, sickly sweet, at the man kneeling between your legs. You tug impatiently at his leash, the leather collar around his neck biting into his chin and forcing his face upwards. You smirk when his storm-grey eyes flit to yours for only a split second before guiltily reverting to the ground. "Did I give you permission to meet my gaze, puppy?" you hiss.

Julian shudders. "No, Mistress—"

You lean down and yank his head back hard enough to make him gasp, daring him to meet your eyes again. To slip up for a third time. "Hmmm, that's funny, I don't remember giving you permission to call me that, either."

He sucks in a breath and tries again. "No, Ma'am," he corrects himself.

You stroke his blush red cheek before slapping it with your open palm. "You don't deserve to have me as your Mistress. Especially not with the way you've behaved tonight." You straighten to slowly circle him where he kneels on the floor before you, naked and leashed like a dog, his cock hard, flushed, and leaking between his legs. His leash overlaps his collar and you pull tighter, causing him to moan brokenly. "What was it you said, puppy? You couldn't kneel for me because _your knees hurt_?"

Julian can hear the mockery in your voice, your impatience. "I'm sorry Ma'am, I wasn't thinking—"

You wrench his head back again and watch the way the pain of it makes his cock twitch between his legs. You prod his hard shaft with the toe of your boot, the sensation causing him to suck in a shuddering breath. "Your job isn't to think, it's to serve. To please me. You seem to have forgotten that, puppy." You make sure to fill your tone with exasperation and disappointment. Julian's eyes grow wide and his brows knit together, but he knows better than to speak again.

You sigh dramatically, letting go of his hair and beginning your walk to the bath suite attached to your spacious bedroom. "Come, puppy," you order with a tug of his leash. Julian hastily crawls after you, his long limbs struggling to move gracefully while keeping up with your merciless speed.

You don't stop until you're standing in the center of the marble walk in shower, Julian kneeling at your feet with his entire face and neck flushed as red as his auburn hair, his lip pulled anxiously between his teeth. You slowly peel away your clothing, knowing Julian wishes more than anything he could watch. "What a nasty little thing you are," you tease. "A whore like you needs to be put in their place. Reminded of exactly who they belong to. You exist to serve me, your only purpose is my pleasure.”

You look down at him. “Now, open your mouth."

The way Julian dutifully closes his eyes and opens his mouth, leaning forward to take whatever you give him, almost makes you think he's redeemed himself. But you know this is just as much a pleasure as it is a punishment for him.

You expect a gasp, but instead he moans. You release your stream and watch as it flows over his tongue, down the hollows of his cheeks. Standing over him, legs spread on either side of his kneeling figure as you piss in his open mouth, his brows knit and he moans into you. To your surprise, he swallows several times as the streams flow down his chin and neck, soaking his chest. 

You chuckle darkly, "You disgusting little slut, you love this. Go on, drink it down. That's right." His cock twitches wildly as you soak him. "Touch yourself," you command, and it takes him only a split second to comply. You empty yourself onto his face and his chest heaves, he grips his cock with both hands and feverishly strokes his hard cock while licking his lips and swallowing down every drop of your piss.

When you're thoroughly spent, he runs a hand frantically over his wet chest and neck, moaning brokenly—you can see how close he is, he gasps and shudders, his orgasm just a breath away—the feeling of being so thoroughly owned by you is his greatest pleasure, his ultimate fantasy. The humiliation is its own kind of drug to him.

He trusts you to use his body in any way you see fit, and for you to use and abuse him this way has him keening, crying out as his orgasm begins—

You shove his hands away from his body as his cock twitches, your boot pressing down on his hard shaft and he cries out in such a manner that you almost, _almost_ feel bad for him. His torso twists wildly in your grip, his cock jumping and spurting all over himself as his ruined orgasm rips through him like lightning. 

He's cumming, sobbing pathetically and shaking in your arms, soaked in piss and crying out. "You disgusting little slut," you muse. "How pathetic. You love being drenched in my piss. What a nasty little whore you are... You belong to me, puppy, you’re mine to use as I please. Mine to mark as it pleases me. This is to teach you a lesson, puppy. You didn't think I'd actually let you cum, did you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, ya filthy heathen. Hit ya girl up at tumblr/steponmeasra ✌️


End file.
